xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Zohar
The Zohar (also called the Original Zohar to differentiate between the Zohar Emulators) is a source of power believed to be unrivaled in the Xenosaga universe. Many people, groups and organizations fight to gain control for the Zohar, like Ormus, U-TIC Organization, Immigrant Fleet, Galaxy Federation and Dmitri Yuriev's Salvator Faction. The Original Zohar is called "Marienkind," which means "Child of Mary" in German. According to the Original Design Materials, this name represents Jesus Christ. However, the U.M.N. database in Episode I gives yet another reference, saying that this also refers to a fairytale by the Brothers Grimm (Jacob and Wilhelm) about a girl who receives the keys to the 13 doors of heaven from Mary, the mother of Jesus. This girl would presumably be Mary Magdalene or Shion Uzuki. Appearance The Zohar is perceived in the Real Number Domain of the Lower Domain as a golden monolith. Visually distinguished by an aquamarine jewel, the Original Zohar is not to be mistaken for Joachim Mizrahi's Zohar Emulators, which are not as powerful. Zohar Emulators have red Hebrew letters instead of a jewel. The Hyams Zohar Emulator appears to have a blue letter. Purpose It serves as a portal between the Upper Domain of U-DO and the Lower Domain of the human collective consciousness (Unus Mundus). This legendary artifact is rumored to be capable of eradicating the Gnosis and ushering in an era of universal peace and human tranquility. However, the Zohar may also be a powerful tool of destruction and possesses a threat. It also powers Zarathustra which resets the universe to a blank slate for Eternal Recurrence, therefore, the Zohar is a requirement for Wilhelm to achieve his goal. Anyone who comes into physical contact (direct or in the beginning of Episode I, through a space suit) with the Zohar or its emulators vanishes from physical space. Unmanned vehicles or Auto-Techs, however, are unaffected. The Episode I guide claims this is due to 'the power of one's will'. History Originally it was used by ancient people to power the Relics of God. It was later discovered on the floor of Lake Turkana in Kenya in 20XX, an event which directly led to Earth being abandoned. However, the Ormus Society claims that they have been the people bound to the Zohar for eternity. Ormus is not the only known faction after the powers of the Zohar. Locations During the series, the Zohar transfers to a variety of different locations. A.D. * The people of ancient Lost Jerusalem are the first to perceive it. * Mary Magdalene's followers hide it under Lake Turkana in northern Kenya. * In 20XX, Vector Industries (Wilhelm) excavates it and transfers it to Toronto, Canada to research. * Vector scientist Grimoire Verum uses it in a link experiment with Nephilim Verum. As a result, a matter shift was generated, and mankind had no choice but to escape from Earth. The system went out of control during a control experiment, and Nephilim became the first to disappear. The disappearance phenomenon continued to expand, eventually erasing all of Earth from dimensional space. T.C. * After Lost Jerusalem disappears, Ormus transports it to planet Michtam (Abraxas) for safekeeping and more research. Michtam is the homeland of Ormus. The Zohar is presumably kept on Michtam (Abraxas) for thousands of years. * After Michtam's destruction in T.C. 4747, the Galaxy Federation transfers it to Miltia in Labyrinthos, due to the existence of numerous facilities left on Miltia from early Immigrant Fleet visits, where research continues. * The U-TIC Organization becomes corrupted and a Zohar struggle leads to the Miltian Conflict. After the traumatic deaths of Suou Uzuki and Aoi Uzuki, Shion's despair resonated with the Zohar in Labyrinthos, summoning the Gnosis. After the Miltian Conflict and Miltia is locked in the Abyss, the Zohar is inaccessible in the Abyss for 14 years. ''Episode II'' * MOMO Mizrahi's copy of the Y-Data leaks, and several parties rush to acquire the original Zohar at Miltia. Unfortunately for the Galaxy Federation, Ormus gets there first. The Patriarch Sergius XVII obtains it and attaches it to Proto Omega. * Proto Omega is destroyed, leaving it to float in space. * The Gnosis Abel's Ark appears, absorbs it, and disappears. ''Episode III'' * Albedo extracts it from Abel's Ark and returns it to Michtam. * The Zohar is attached to Zarathustra. * Yeshua (chaos) and Mary Magdalene (KOS-MOS) use the Zohar to eradicate the Gnosis. A phase shift occurs, and what occurs to the Zohar is ambiguous. It is possible the Zohar is returned to Lost Jerusalem, or is destroyed entirely. Etymology The name Zohar (Hebrew for "splendor" or "radiance") is a reference to an important book in Jewish mysticism. ''Xenogears'' The Zohar was also based on the Zohar Modifier from Xenosaga's spiritual predecessor Xenogears. In Xenogears, the Zohar Modifier appears as a simple golden monolith with a turquoise eye rather than Xenosaga's ornately designed monolith and jewel. The Xenogears monolith also lacked the "arms" of the Xenosaga monolith which give it the appearance of a cross. In Xenogears, the Zohar Modifier serves as prison for the Wave Existence, and is an essential part of Deus' core engine. The Zohar Modifier is the device used not only by Deus as a source of energy, but also the player character and NPC gears. It is also the source of the populous' ether abilities. Trivia * The Zohar also is similar in appearance and usage to the Monolith from Arthur C. Clarke's 2001: A Space Odyssey. * The Zohar also serves as the logo for Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht. Gallery Art-bg01.jpg|Zohar. MiniZohar.png|T. Masuda's mini Zohar. ZoharMini.gif|Mini Zohar. CompassBase.png|Base of Wilhelm's Compass of Order and Chaos. Zohar1.png|Lake Turkana. Zohar2.png|Lake Turkana. Zohar3.png|Lake Turkana. Zohar4.png|Lake Turkana. Zohar5.png|Lake Turkana. Pomega.jpg|Proto Omega as seen in Episode II. Poster1.png|''The Animation''. kosmos99292200210.png|Art. Love.png|Art. E3obj031.png|Zohar. E3obj032.png|Zohar. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Relics of God